The Longest Night
by missgranger03
Summary: Harry battles within himself the night he faces Voldermort for the final time. PG for a death


**I do not own Harry Potter or any characters realted to Harry Potter. They are JK Rowlings.**

_It's cold, colder then ice. It chills me to the bones and then some. I still cannot recall all the details that have brought us here but, I do know one thing. I should not have brought my friends with me to their deaths. I know they would give everything they have for me, and yet, it does not seem fair that they should choose to die for me. _

_Earlier that night:_

"Harry, are you sure that you want to do this?" asked my best friend Ron with pleading eyes.

He has always looked out for me and I will always look out for him. It will be that way until the end of our days. I know that he is asking me if I'm ready to face the one thing we have all been dreading. I need to kill Voldemort, or be killed myself. I look at him, but say nothing. I cannot answer his question. I can hardly think of it right now. I know deep down that whatever happens happens, but I cannot help think that so many people have given their lives to protect me. So many people have given their lives to help me fight the darkest evil and yet that has not stopped it.

"I'm not sure, but I need to do this." hopefully that answer will suffice for now.

I hear nothing in return and assume it has worked for the time being. I glance across the room and notice Hermione spread all over the table looking up curses and their counter curses. She has always been there with the right knowledge. Will it help this time? I hope so. There is a knock at the door and it is Remus requesting my presence. "Harry, we need to see you downstairs please. Also, bring Ron and Hermione. We have to go over the plan again." Exchanging a glance in their direction we all rise and follow him down.

As we walk through the kitchen door of Grimmauld Place I cannot help but think of all the people we have lost since the battle began again four years ago when Voldemort came back. I dwell on some names including, Cedric Diggory, who tragically was at the wrong place at the wrong time. My devoted Godfather Sirius who's life was cut short to save mine, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the family who so willingly adopted me as one of their own. Those are just a few of the names to pop into my head, but their deaths stand out the most. And of course, my parents, Lily and James Potter, the reason I'm here. My heart jumps at the thought of them and it ignites a sudden hatred lying deep inside me. The hatred of this one person, no, this one thing that has stole so many lives, and destroyed so many families because of his insatiable thirst for power.

At this point I know that there is no turning back. I look at the faces sitting before me. "Harry, when we give the signal, you and Hermione and Ron will follow us." This is one of the first times I have actually been talked to like a grown wizard capable of my own powers. I nod at Mad-Eye. He looks so much older and worn then when I first met him the summer after my fourth year. "Harry, I was looking up the curses and I found some dangerous but powerful ones. I don't know if you want to use any of them, but if they are cast correctly, they are incredibly effective." I just nod.

_Hermione, you are one of my best friends. If we make it out of this alive, I will tell you how I really feel. I will tell you that I love you. I promise_. "That's great Hermione," I said flashing a weary smile. "Hopefully we won't have to resort to them."

Now more then ever I need to be strong and aware of what is going on around me. "Harry, as soon as Tonks, Remus, and I leave, you need to watch for the all clear signal. After that Dumbledore, You, Hermione and Ron will follow." Mad-Eye sounds as though this were going to be a cake walk. _He must be mad._ He continues to talk but I only half listen, "Neville, Ginny and Fred and George are already there keeping watch . . ."

I think about all the times everyone has stood up for me._ Maybe this time I should do it alone_-"Harry, did you hear me? You need to keep your senses up at all times! Constant Vigilance!" _Wow, what a familiar phrase. Like I haven't heard that one a dozen times before._

"Are we ready?" I ask looking at my friends, perhaps for the last time.

Everyone nods in agreement, and it's time to go . . .

_Present:_

I can see Hermione and Ron standing beside me. They are so weak from the fighting. The curses are being flung at us and deflected at rapid speeds. I know the time is coming. Suddenly it stops. "Harry, how nice of you and your little friends to join us. But did you not know this was a private party?" the slick, cold voice asked.

I can feel the anger rising, but at the same time it's different then before. _Am I strong enough to do this?_ "Harry, you can do it." "We're right here to help you." It's almost if they can read my mind.

"It's time Mr. Potter, are you ready to meet the same fate as your foolish parents?" the sickening voice sneers from beneath its hood.

"_Avada Kedevra!"_

I hear that icy voice and before I can react I see my best friend, lying in a heap in front of me. I cannot believe this. _Ron you saved me. You jumped in front of the curse meant for me. Ron-_

"Harry," Hermione whispers to me hysterically, "Harry, I don't think he can touch you. He- He just spilled Ron's b-blood. He c-can't kill you."

"Are you ready Mr. Potter? It's time to meet the same fate as your foolish parents and especially that of your foolish little friend."

He's laughing; he's just standing there maliciously laughing at Ron's spilled blood.

_I'm going to kill him._

"The only fate I shall meet tonight Voldemort is that of one who shall triumph over evil." That horrible laugh rings in my ears. _I hate that laugh. I hate it so much. _

"Harry, I believe you know how to duel, first you must bow. After all, this is an honorable duel."

"That rule only pertains to honorable fights. You have no honor." I raise my wand; _I must win._ For Ron and for everyone else I must rid the world of this evil.


End file.
